JTeens: Rise of the GameMaster
by StellaMagic
Summary: People are disappearing and a new maze-like theme park is blamed. With Chrissie and Colleen out of the town for a girl's weekend, the boys, along with the Monkey King, are solving this solo. They find out that the Malachi the Gamemaster, and elf known for turning people into game pieces, is behind this and plans to turn the J-Teens into latest editions of his collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: A New Gamer in Town**

On a rain-filled night in San Francisco, a shadowy figure stands over the Golden Gate Bridge and oversees the entire city. The figure reveals to be an elf dressed in a jester costume. To him, seeing San Fran means seeing numerous opportunities.

"San Francisco, a city of promise, and it is the promise of new game pieces for my games," he chuckles as he teleports to the nearby fairgrounds.

"This spot is perfect to start my games of agony and destruction, particularly when my new game pieces are none other than the J-Teens. Once I set up my trap, they will see what a true gamer can do."

At a nearby club in the Pacific Heights District, the Monkey King is just cleaning up. He has set up his own teen hangout after reforming. He is just mopping up the floor when he senses something both ghastly and familiar to him.

"Oh no! It can't be him!" he said with a horrified look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Start of Guys Weekend**

The next day at Colleen's townhouse, she and Chrissie are putting bags in the back of her mom's car. They are going away to a spa hotel in San Jose for a girl's weekend with their mom. Colleen is worrisome because some magic trouble may come up, and Drago notices.

"Colleen, relax," he says, "Me and the Guys will have everything under control. You and Chrissie have earned this vacation."

"You're right, Drago," Colleen replies, "Mom says this trip will do me some good. Just give me a call if you boys need my help."

"Don't worry. Just bring back any rose aroma lotions. They really shine up my scales."

"I will, Drago. Cya' on Sunday."

Colleen loads up the car with her suitcase. She and Chrissie then get into the back seats of the car.

"Bye, Drago!" Colleen shouts to him, "You're in charge!"

"Okay! Bye!"

The car drives off with the girls. Drago feels uncomfortable about Colleen not on the next adventure with him.

"The next adventure is not gonna be the same without Colleen and Chrissie, but those two earned a getaway, especially Colleen," he talks to himself, "Better head over to Avalon and meet the guys."

Drago creates a portal and heads back home.

In the Main Hall, he sees Uncle Tchang Zu scrubbing the floors.

"Uncle Tchang ZU, what are you doing?" Drago asks.

"Not that it's any of your business, Trog, but if you must know, your grandfather is punishing me for going AWOL during the Gargantua Muir incident. I have to scrub every floor in the castle. Now beat it! I'm busy," he grumps.

Drago walks away to give him space. After he leaves, Tchang Zu creates a magic window and contacts Muir, who is in Tokyo.

"Muir, is everything going as planned?" Tchang Zu asks.

"Smoothly, Master Tchang Zu!" Muir proudly replies, "The havoc we are creating is causing the Chinese and Japanese demons to mistrust and blame each other. We may have the dark chi we need in a matter of weeks."

"Excellent! Keep me posted!"

Tchang Zu closes up the window and gets back to scrubbing.

In the rookery, Drago meets up with the rest of the boys to see what they can do for the weekend.

"Hey, Guys! Col and Chrissie are already at their Spa Weekend," Drago tells them.

"That's good. Colleen needs a vacate," Ice says, "You've noticed that she's been tense lately?"

"Yeah, and Chrissie needs a break after El Sombrer'on," Cody says.

"So, what do you boys want to do this weekend?" Hsi Wu asks as he sips some green tea.

"How about heading to Section 13?" Xiao Fung said as he comes in, "Captain Black has a mission for you boys and he needs you right away."

The boys run over to the portal back to Section 13, but Hsi Wu stayed behind to mock Tchang Zu a little.

"Oh Brother!" Hsi Wu says in a mocking tone, "Be sure to get the tea stains too. Some have been there for ten centuries at least."

Hsi Wu accidently spills a little tea on a spot Tchang Zu just cleaned, angering him enough to splash soapy water in the back of him.

"You did that on purpose!" Hsi Wu yells.

"No I didn't," Tchang Zu says before zapping his brother with lightning, "I did that on purpose!"


End file.
